


And She Wrote Back

by ghostboysayshi



Series: Letters Of Us [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboysayshi/pseuds/ghostboysayshi
Summary: A sequel to Letters That Remain Unsent, this time Zelda’s writing to the Hero. The Hero saved her and now the two are traveling together.— — —Surprise!! I made a sequel :)
Series: Letters Of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Thank You Instead

Dear Hero,

I really should be thanking you, not you thanking me. You struggled so much since you woke up but when we finally met again, you had the biggest smile and hugged me. You even spun me around and offered me your shirt to keep me warm! You didn’t mind when I started crying, instead you only hugged me tighter. So thank you for remembering me.

With love,

Zelda


	2. It’s Odd

Dear Hero,

You haven’t said a word to me except for the small amount of sign you’ve used. I’m in no place to complain but my knowledge of sign is very limited currently.

We rode on your horse and I’ll admit, it was very nice, if not a bit awkward for me. I hope we can find a replacement for this dress… preferably something with trousers. It’s quite uncomfortable and torn in some places.

With love,

Zelda


	3. A Night At A Stable

Dear Hero,

I can tell you’re not sleeping right now. I know for the past couple nights you’ve been waking up from nightmares, I’m still a light sleeper. I’m sorry for not comforting you but I don’t really know how…

We’ve finally stopped at a stable that has  _ actual _ beds, not you giving me your bedroll while you slept on an extra blanket! It’s a really comfy bed but I feel bad making you pay. I’ll pay you back, promise.

Also, thank you for introducing me to your friend Beedle. He seems like a good person.

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Zelda’s perspective is a bit difficult but I can work with it.


	4. Impa

Dear Hero,

You didn’t go into Impa’s house when we arrived at Kakariko, instead you stayed outside. I’m not sure why but I won’t pry.

Impa couldn’t believe her eyes when she first saw me, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her too. There was a lot of crying involved and hugging. We eventually calmed down and Impa filled me in on the past 100 years. So much has changed.

Oh! Paya came and gave me my new outfit, just in case you were wondering. It’s so much better than the dress I was wearing. I can’t believe when I left Impa’s house to find you, you were sitting on the stairs passed out. Hopefully I can figure out something for your nightmares.

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda cares very deeply about the Hero. Very, very deeply.


	5. Ouch

Dear Hero,

Why is it, the first words I hear you say since we defeated Ganon is “Fuck, ouch” because you tripped in your sleepy state and fell on your face? I know it was rude of me to laugh but I just couldn’t help it! You said it in such a monotone voice while you were laying there. I’m so sorry for laughing, promise.

With love,

Zelda


	6. Do Tell

Dear Hero,

You had the brightest smile on your face when I mentioned heading to the Zora. You had this look in your eye, has some lucky woman caught your eye at the domain? I do hope you’ll introduce me to her, even if my heart tightens at the thought of it.

I’ve been getting better at reading signs for you. Mostly because you sign extremely fast when you’re talking about some things. Especially when you were trying to tell me about the domain, something about how pretty it was? I think so anyways.

With love,

Zelda


	7. Reckless

Dear Hero,

Were you always this reckless? I don’t think you were. You stopped because you thought you heard something, since we’re on the road again. Then someone screamed and I watched you dismount your horse and sprint off into the forest with your sword and shield ready. Of course I followed you out of sheer curiosity.

I watched you fight a pair of bokoblins that were attacking some people but your technique was… odd. You threw your sword at one of them (thank the goddess it wasn’t the master sword) and it shattered on impact! Then you dodged one of its attacks and before I knew it, the fight was over and there you were, standing with a broken tree branch in hand. You really killed the bokoblins with a tree branch… a broken tree branch. Goddess, who taught you these things? At least you were smiling and the people you saved gave you a gift. 

I fear this isn’t even the most reckless you can get. For some odd reason I have a feeling it gets worse.

With love,

Zelda


	8. New Pictures

Dear Hero,

I was messing around with the sheikah slate and well, your pictures are  _ interesting _ to say the least. I’m not saying they’re bad or anything! The ones you took of the blood moon are actually beautiful! But well, some of the others are odd, and reckless.

You have one of you standing on an  _ active _ guardian with the cockiest smile I've ever seen. How did you even get up there? Why were you up there?

Another is of you and a lynel… a lynel. Why would you take a picture with a lynel? I mean the mask you were wearing is pretty neat, maybe a bit convincing if I was a lynel too. Just maybe. But still!

There’s one of you and a familiar looking Zora. It’s a very cute picture of the two of you. You know the one where you’re sitting on the Zora’s shoulders? That one. Did you get someone else to take it for you? It seems like it would be a hassle for you to figure out a way to take it. Still very cute.

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like taking pictures of the blood moon and Sidon. Also I like taking random pictures of various things that make me laugh.


	9. Fond

Dear Hero,

You’ve filled me in with everything you could about the domain. Telling me about how well everyone’s doing and how much Prince Sidon grew. You even showed me the picture I was talking about in my other letter earlier. I knew he looked familiar. You speak very fondly of him. 

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot it was a leap year and today is the 29th so that’s cool


	10. Nervous? I Can Tell

Dear Hero,

When you’re nervous you tend to ramble. It’s quite odd considering you’re selectively mute. You kept rambling on and on about anything and everything, trying to refrain from talking about the Domain. Why are you so nervous?

Hyrule is certainly beautiful without the weight of your destiny bearing down on your shoulders. It’s almost scary. Sometimes I watch your gaze wander over the horizon like you’re hungry, does the wilderness really mean that much to you? Maybe instead of rebuilding Hyrule castle you could take me exploring? Show me things you fell in love with?

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry updates are slow... my ideas are running low so I’m thinking of taking requests?? i probably won’t do all of them but i’ll think about it, yeah?
> 
> love you regardless


	11. Wetland Stable and Short Hair

Dear Hero,

You certainly are a spectacle to watch. While I’m certainly a big crybaby. 

Watching you play with Quince’s dog was adorable. Your laugh is so cute! It made me happy to see you enjoying yourself. You’re such a softie once you break past your blank face, it’s truly something.

I’m sorry I bothered you with my tears in the middle of the night. I just couldn’t help myself... Everything was just so overwhelming and… well you get it. It was nice of you not to question my odd request. Short hair is much better don’t you think?

With much love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when people have mental breakdowns and they decide to cut/dye their hair? Yeah that’s what Zelda did with Hero’s help. Short haired Zelda for the win!!


	12. Makes Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped—

Dear Hero,

I didn’t mind the trek to the Domain without our horses, it was actually pretty nice. It was just us walking side by side while I asked you random questions that you answered. You seemed nervous. You kept twisting one of the rings on your fingers, over, and over, and over. I didn’t think much of it really.

All traces of your nervousness disappeared once we stepped onto the Great Zora Bridge (yes, I remember the name), actually you changed a bit with the first step on the bridge. You stood up straighter and your steps became faster. It wasn’t hard to keep up with you though. I could even see the corners of your mouth curled up in a small smile.

It all quickly clicked into place when you slid to a stop in the main plaza of the domain and I followed your gaze to spot Prince Sidon. Prince Sidon who was  _ very _ close to running down the steps while waving wildly at you. It was lovely to see him scoop you up in his arms like you were a small kid and shower you in compliments and congratulate you. I see now why your eyes glittered when I mentioned the Domain.

With love,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright listen, sure, the Hero loves Sidon. Maybe they’re dating but that doesn’t mean they only have one partner, no. In this household we support poly relationships and old champions coming back. (hint, hint)
> 
> Also Sidon could lift Zelda with one arm and the Hero with his other, and no, I will not take criticism on that idea unless you’re building off of it.😤


	13. Apologies...

Hey! So this is much different from what I’d normally post because well, it’s just me (the author) speaking to you! But I have to admit that I don’t think I can continue this story. As much as I’d love to flesh everything out for everyone to read, I just can’t get into it as much anymore... I’m so, so sorry. Maybe one day I’ll come back to this story and finish it the right way. Until then I hope you all have a wonderful day/night and stay safe!

So much love,

The Author

  
P.s, here’s some art of the Hero:

[Hero](https://ghostboysayshi.tumblr.com/post/614441553662001152/real-heros-bare-their-chests-made-some-more-art)


End file.
